


The New Guy

by MsScratch1313



Series: High Rollers Universe [3]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: back at it again boys, mob!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 16:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12657036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsScratch1313/pseuds/MsScratch1313
Summary: Dean and Roman are on the clock and on the hunt. They don't expect their latest target to ask for a job, however.





	The New Guy

**Author's Note:**

> More mob!AU coming atcha! I originally was gonna write out more of Dean and Renee's interactions in here but fear not! I'm probably just going to put them another quick fic entirely!
> 
> Unbeta-ed and poor spellcheck because gosh I'm lazy and like writing on mobile

“So who’s it this time?”

“Did you not read the file again?” Roman asked, exasperated.

“Nope,” Dean snarked, making a ‘pop’ sound on the end of it. He threw his feet up on the dashboard from where he’d curled up in the passenger’s seat of Roman’s Mercedes.

Roman sighed, but didn't bother to give him a lecture for what must be the 4th or 5th time. He turned down the music a bit so Dean could clearly hear him.

“Name’s Seth Rollins, he’s a geek under the Authority. He’s been stepping too close to some of our systems and whatnot for a while. Been getting sloppy recently though, gave us an opportunity to track him down.”

“Really?” Dean wondered, “Mr. Hotshot not all he’s cracked up to be?”

“You could infer that yourself if you had read the damn file.”

Dean muttered something incoherent and disagreeing in response, settling in for a nap.

* * *

 

“We’re here,” Roman said, waking Dean from the bare minimum nap he was attempting (sleep with one eye open, and all that).

Dean climbed out of the car to stand in front of a solid brick building. It might have been a small bed and breakfast at some point, but now it seemed to be rented out as a small apartment building.

“Top floor, you think?” Roman asked aloud, looking up at the highest level.

“Nah, basement. Hacker types like living in caves,” Dean informed, heading toward the stairs.

After a quick chat with the landlord, (a little old lady who was ‘more than willing to help that nice boy Seth’s friends out of such a pickle’) Roman and Dean had their silencers on and the door ready to unlock.

“Watch yourself,” Dean whispered, as Roman prepared to shoulder the door. "If he’s a hacker type he’s probably had eyes on the building. Might be armed and waiting.”

Roman silently agreed, taking a moment to loosen his tie a touch before throwing open the door to the basement apartment. Dean crept in after him, shutting and locking the door behind him.

The apartment was small, the only real rooms to it being what appeared to be a bathroom and a closet somewhere to the right. The small kitchenette was crammed in another corner, and a bed, computer desk setup, and some miscellaneous gym equipment took up the rest of the area.

It was cramped, but someone had made it home, if the take out boxes were any indication.

“Clear?” Roman huffed, having checked the small bathroom and returned to where Dean stood in the center of the place.

“Maybe,” Dean hummed. Their intel was rarely wrong.

“Kevin, _no_!”

Dean and Roman whipped around, training their guns in the direction of the desperate whisper they heard, only to find what appeared to be a _Yorkie_ of all things running across the room at them.

Dean looked over to Roman with a confused expression as the little thing leapt at his kneecaps repeatedly.

Roman shrugged, and kept his sights on the closet behind where the little dog had materialized from.

With a nod, Roman approached the closet, as Dean covered him. Following a silent 3-count, Roman threw the door back and tossed the poorly hidden man out, keeping his gun pointed right at him.

“Damn it Kevin,” the man moaned, as the little dog came up to lick his face where he was sprawled out on the carpet.

“You Rollins?” Roman asked, putting one foot onto the guy’s back to keep him down, aiming his pistol at the back of his head.

“Maybe,” Rollins snarked.

Roman gripped him by his hair and brought him to his knees, unamused. Rollins’ confidence seemed to fizzle out.

“You’re Rollers, right?” Seth asked, frantically. “Right?”

Dean and Roman exchanged a look over his head, before Dean crouched down to look at him close up.

“We’d like to think so,” Dean bit. “What’s it to ya?”

“Oh thank god,” Seth breathed, tension escaping his body with the exhale. Dean and Roman exchanged another look.

“Most people don't look so happy to see us, if you catch my drift here Seth,” Dean said, eyeballing the man they’d captured.

“I’ve been trying to flag you guys down for ages, man,” Seth rasped. “I need your help.”

“This isn't normally how these exchanges go, you realize,” Roman stated, unable to keep the mirth out of his voice.

“Look, I want out from the Authority,” Seth explained, shifting on his knees. “You’ve seen how they operate man, I don't want any part in it.”

“Then why join at all?” Dean asked, as the Yorkie came over to sniff at his boots.

“Pressed into service,” Seth snorted, obviously unhappy with his employment. “They...they tried to take Kevin, man,” Seth said, a little quieter. Kevin perked up at the sound of his name, running over to the forlorn looking hacker, who quickly scooped him up. “He’s all I got.”

“Well shit,” Dean grumbled, getting back to his feet. “I dunno if I can kill a guy in front of his dog, Rome.”

“Damn it Dean—” Roman began, loosening his grip on Seth.

“Aw come on! It's all small and cute!” Dean whined, absentmindedly pointing his gun at Kevin, who Seth hugged closer. “And his owner’s all pathetic looking…”

“Hey!” Seth cut in, making Dean laugh.

“Do you want me to handle it?” Roman offered, eyeing the hacker wearily.

“No, no please! I can make it worth your while!” Seth pleaded, now turning desperate eyes to Roman. “I can pull data from the Authority’s systems, then shut it all down. It’ll take weeks for them to fix it, and it would be valuable stuff! I just need help escaping when they, y’know, hunt me down,” Seth concluded, looking miserable while mentioning the future manhunt in his name.

Dean and Roman exchanged another series of silent but complex looks that ended with Dean just shrugging in reply.

“Look, Cesaro keeps saying he needs help with all the tech stuff, and Blue could use a friend.”

“More like a chew toy,” Roman huffed, glancing down at the small dog. “Baby girl _does_ expect us to bring back a body, you realize.”

“She might be open to negotiation from her top guys,” Dean countered. “How would you feel about joining the High Rollers, Sethie? Not that we’re giving you too much of an option here, but I can promise we run a cleaner show than the Authority, I'll tell you that much.” Dean reached down to pat Kevin's tiny head. “We’re also very dog-friendly. An added bonus.”

“You guys believe me? You’d help?” Seth asked, incredulously. Dean grinned, but Roman shook his head.

“It's up to the Boss. What she says goes,” Roman asserted. “If she says to blow your head off, I’mma do it.”

“Is…that likely?” Seth wondered, his eyes wide in fear.

“Well, considering I'm married to her, your chances have increased,” Dean announced, whipping out his phone and dialing Renee’s number. “You better hope I remembered to put away the dishes before I left though, buddy.”

Seth gulped as Dean stuck his tongue out at him, listening to the dial tone.


End file.
